Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${6(-2+10k)+6(5k-3)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {6(}\gray{-2+10k}{)} + 6(5k-3) $ $ {-12+60k} + 6(5k-3) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -12+60k + {6(}\gray{5k-3}{)} $ $ -12+60k + {30k-18} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {60k + 30k} {-12 - 18}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {90k} {-12 - 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {90k} {-30}$ The simplified expression is $90k-30$